


Stargazing (With you)

by komaegi



Series: Komaegi Week 2017 (22nd April - 28th April) [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Komaegi Week 2017, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: "I want to watch the stars with you."(Day 4: Stars/Tears)





	Stargazing (With you)

**Author's Note:**

> this was late (it's 9pm rn) because The Pressure but also i'm so proud of how this turned out

"I want to watch the stars with you." Komaeda suddenly says.

He rarely asks for anything, so Naegi is a bit taken aback.

"Tonight?" Naegi asked, and Komaeda nodded, "That's alright. Why did you think you want to do so today, out of all days?"

He doesn't really answer. It might be personal.

"Do you have a place in mind?" He nodded, "Do you need any preparations?"

"Not much really. I think it will be mostly stargazing. You could bring some snacks." Komaeda paused, "The other is left to you."

There was something off about the way he talked. He didn't smile, Naegi wondered why.

He sounded really upset.

"Are you okay?" Naegi asked, something about the emotionless, yet solemn tone concerned him, "You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm sorry." Komaeda smiled a bit, "I don't know if I can feel like myself today. That's why I want to go stargazing with you. It might make me feel better."

"Might?" It sounded risky for him, hopefully the date doesn't make him feel worse, "If that's what you want… if it makes you feel bad then we're not trying it again."

"Then I have to make sure that it'll make me feel better." Komaeda answers, "You'll like it. It will make both of us feel better."

"But I don't feel bad at all."

"But you'll feel better than you were before."

"It doesn't really matter." Naegi answered, "What matters is you feeling better."

"But you should enjoy it too. We both should enjoy it." Komaeda narrowed his eyes, "If I wanted it to make me feel better, I would go alone."

There's a pause.

"Is it too much?" He blushes a bit, "If so, we could just stay at home, maybe do something else—"

With a soft smile, and a finger to Komaeda's lips, Naegi answered,

"Don't plan something and give up on it."

 

 

"You didn't really have to go through the trouble to prepare that much."

Naegi laughed a bit too awkwardly, "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Cooking was one of his hobbies. It was too difficult not to get carried away while cooking.

"I guess it's fine." Komaeda sighs, "I they'd fit three bento boxes at most."

"That's not really too much…"

"It is a handful to carry, considering we need a picnic blanket too." Naegi only looked with confusion, "You wouldn't want to get dirty, would you?"

"Of course not." He shook his head, "Do we need the car?"

"We're going on foot."

"That'd be nicer." He knows it won't be though, mosquitoes might bite, "Shall we go then?"

"Are you sure that's all?"

"The blanket, the bento boxes, me, and you! That's everything!"

Komaeda only stared, with a blank face.

"It was supposed to be a joke." That atmosphere was getting too tense, "You were supposed to laugh."

But he should've expected that it won't happen. Komaeda wasn't- in a good mood.

"That's all." Naegi hopes he does feel better later, "Let's go."

Being empty didn't suit him.

 

"There's no one here." Naegi notes, "Are we sure we're allowed here?"

"Yes." He half-expected the answer to be _'That's my private property'_ , "It's just really hidden. Like a secret place."

It sounded pretty unrealistic, almost as if Komaeda thought it was fiction.

Life wasn't that easy, Naegi is sure both of them understand that.

"Here." While he was lost in thought, Komaeda already put the blanket on the ground, "Put them here."

"Oh. Right." They both sat on the blanket, thankfully it was long enough for them, probably reaching a really tall person's height, "What do we start with?"

"Eating." Komaeda answered, for the first time, with a smile, "You should be exhausted. We walked for too long."

Then it made sense for the third bento box to be left for the way home.

"You made a nice mix." He hums as he opens his box, he took a bite of a cherry tomato, "It might be too much, but I'll make sure to finish it."

"Don't force yourself." Naegi said, it wouldn't be good if he ended up sick, "You could leave the rest for later."

But, Komaeda didn't seem to pay attention.

"Is that an apple?" His chopsticks grabbed one of the pieces, "You shaped it like a rabbit! It's cute!"

He seemed to have fun though.

"It's weird that both of us are having a picnic at night." Naegi says, "Usually people have theirs in the morning."

"I prefer the night." Komaeda answers, "The sky is beautiful, and there are no loud noises."

He seemed a bit more focused on his food though.

Then, he stopped. His chopsticks were hovering over the onigiri.

"Don't force yourself."

Unfortunately, he did. He took a bite of the ball of rice.

"…"

"…"

"It tastes good." He smiled, and held the chopsticks once again, "I'm saving it for the end."

Naegi was fortunate that he liked it. Komaeda had always been too picky when it came to rice.

"Everything tastes so good, so I don't know what I should eat now." He picked another piece of apple, "I think I'll eat the apples, and the karaage first. I'll leave the tomatoes, tamagoyaki, and onigiri for the end."

"How long are we staying?" It seemed like Komaeda was planning on a longer date.

"As long as we could." He answered with a mouthful of karaage, "I want to stay as long as I could."

It sounded exhausting, but he had no choice.

 

They both lay on the blanket. Neither of them finished his bento, so they set the boxes aside.

It was a beautiful sight, just as Komaeda said. There were lots of stars around.

It was almost as if he had planned it from the start.

But it might have been a coincidence. His luck might have decided to give him a happy date.

"Is there a specific reason you wanted to go here?" Curiosity got the best of him, so he decided to ask, "You seemed too persistent on going."

"My family used to come here every month." Komaeda answers, "I decided we should do it too."

Their fingers touched.

"You're the closest thing to family I have right now." A lover can't be a family though, "I've wanted to come here for so long, but I can't do it alone. It always makes me feel better, but not when I'm alone."

It might have sounded like 'It's just an excuse so I could come here', but for Naegi, it didn't feel like that.

"It looks beautiful. Thank you." Was that an appropriate answer? He didn't really know, "I'm glad you wanted to share something like that with me."

Komaeda only put his arm against his eyes.

"H-Hey! Don't cry!" Naegi was flustered, "If I knew it'd make you feel like that, then I wouldn't let you go—"

"It's fine." It wasn't, "It's better for me. I don't cry too much, so it all ends up piling up until it gets too much."

He smiled through tears.

"But I'm really happy to be with you."

A shooting star passed by.

It seemed like Both of them noticed it.

They both closed their eyes.

"What did you wish for?" Komaeda asks.

There's a trail of dry tears on his cheeks.

"That's a secret. It won't come true if I tell you." Naegi answers.

"It has to be important if you don't want to tell me."

_'I wish for Komaeda-kun to cry more often.'_

"It is. I really want it to become true."


End file.
